


Lust

by juanagalan



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanagalan/pseuds/juanagalan
Summary: PWP - a quick hard shag!





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of update on _The Maiko_ , but I've been travelling for the past couple of weeks and haven't had the time to post any more chapters. So here's some random PWP to compensate. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I may have been a little drunk when I wrote this~~

"Ah! Sherlock!"

He was ramming hard and fast into the blonde man's arse. Panting and sweating, their fluids mixed in a hot array of passion and cussing. They had just come home from a particularly stressful case and they were both keen to rid the stress from their tired bodies. As soon as they had stepped through the door of 221B Baker Street, John was on him, pressing him up against the wall with a fervent kiss. They had mashed their bodies together with such urgency, they had struggled to remove their respective coats. Mrs Hudson had opened the door to her flat, but having witnessed the sight of her two tenants desperately manhandling the other, she quietly chuckled to herself and shut the door. _Maybe they'll want tea when they're done..._

Hurriedly, the two men bounced up the stairs, heading for Sherlock's room, they fell on the bed together, the smaller of the two underneath. The consulting detective near ripped John's shirt away, feeling a burning need to taste the other man's skin. Licking his upper torso, the blonde let out a small gasp, followed by a hiss when his flatmate pressed a sharp bite into the other man's neck. It was a level beyond a simple love bite - there was sharp teeth and rough hands pinning the smaller man to the mattress as the taller of the two straddled the wriggling man beneath him.

"Sher-Sherlock," the blonde breathed, his eyes hooded with lust. Sherlock took note of the growing blush that was spreading across the other man's cheeks. He grinned as he leant over to the bed side cabinet to quickly grab a condom and bottle of lube.

"Turn over." He barked and John was more than willing to comply. Awkwardly, he did his level best to roll over onto his belly as the other man on top of him began to hurriedly undo his belt and trousers. John then heard the rip of the condom wrapper, to which he began to undo his own trousers also. Before he could pull them down, Sherlock yanked them down to just below his arse cheeks. The blonde let out a small yell when the detective grabbed a fistful of one of his cheeks. This soon turned into a moan when he felt a lube slick finger press at his entrance. John took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly in an attempt to relax his muscles for easier entry. Sherlock's grin grew as his pushed the tip of his hard erection against John's hole.

What followed next was a series of hard slapping against the blonde's arse. Sherlock had started off slow, but their impatience had gotten the better of them and the pace of their fucking grew faster and faster until it became something animalistic. They were reverting back to their basic instincts.

John gripped the bedsheets as he presented his arse as best as he could whilst the other man pounded into him without hesitation. Neither spoke a word, less for the constant stream of heavy panting.

The army doctor's erection pushed into the mattress underneath him, yearning to be touched. His pre-cum leaving a sizeable wet patch. He groaned, screwing eyes shut. He dare not touch his cock himself - he knew the other man wanted to do it for him. And with that, as if able to read his flatmate's mind, the detective reached around and under to grab at his throbbing erection, pumping it mercilessly.

He leant over the other man's shoulder to breath huskily into his ear. "John", was all he said and it was enough to send the smaller man over the edge.

"Oh god. Ah shit. Sherlock. Sherlock, I'm going to. Fuck. Ah! Sherlock!"

And then he came. A low deep growl escaped from his lips as he buried his head into the bed. His body convulsed, which the taller man took great pleasure in, not once breaking his stride of pummelling the other man's arse. John continued to shiver and shake and writhe as he felt his prostate being rammed against relentlessly.

Then Sherlock followed suit. His own orgasm much quieter and more subtle than that of the other. He pulled himself upwards from the other man's body, arching his back with his head thrown back as he grit his teeth and hissed. Digging his nails into the other man's cheeks, he came languidly. His pace then began to slow until they both came to a breathy stop.

Throwing his hands forward, he pressed his palms into the mattress on either side of John's head. They both remained in that exact position for a few moments longer before Sherlock slowly removed himself from inside his flatmate. This elicited a barely audible whine from the other man, but the dark haired man heard it loud and clear. Discarding the condom, he flopped onto the mattress next to the still shivering man and pulled him into his chest in a comforting embrace. Kissing the blonde's temple, they laid together until they returned back to reality from their sudden climax.

"That," murmured John, "was amazing".

Sherlock chuckled. "You say that every time."

The blonde giggled and then playfully bit into the other man's shoulder, which was greeted with a yelp. They laughed for a moment until their giddiness was interrupted by a call from downstairs.

"Yoo hoo!" They both nearly leapt from the abrupt auditory intrusion. "Would you boys like some tea now?"

They both laughed hard at their predicament and Mrs Hudson was just about heard to have chuckled along also.


End file.
